The Legend of One Piece
by NefertariNami
Summary: This is what One Piece would look like... Legend of Zelda style! Chapter 31 is up!
1. Zoro

The Legend of One Piece Song

A One Piece/ Legend of Zelda Fan-Fiction

By: NefertariNami

Zoro, He come to town!

He come to save!

The Princess Vivi.

Zero put her away,

Now the children don't play,

But they will,

When Zoro saves the day,

Hallalueja!

Now Zoro,

Put on your bandanna!

So you can weild!

Your swords of power!

When you're feeling all down,

Luffy will come around,

So be brave,

And not a sissy coward.

Now Zoro,

He save the day!

Put Zero!

In his Grave!

So now Vivi is free,

And now our hero shall be,

Zoro,

Your name will go down into historoy!

(A/N: I know that Zoro did not put Zero in his grave, but I didn't think that Daz Bonez would make sense in capturing Vivi. I might make a version for every crew member... I'm seriously debating it...)

Warning: Spoilers for Alabasta Arc


	2. Nami

The Legend of One Piece: Nami

By: NefertariNami

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

Nami,

She come to town!

She come to save!

Her home Cocoyashi!

Arlong put her away!

And now he must pay!

But he will,

When Nami saves the day!

Hallejulah!

Now Nami!

Pick up your quill!

And then you'll wield!

Your staff of power!

When you're feeling all down,

Luffy will come around!

So be brave!

And not a sissy coward!

Now Nami!

Has savd her town!

Made Luffy!

Kill Arlong!

Cocoyashi is free,

And their hero shall be,

Nami!

Your name will go down into history!

(A/N: Yes, I decided to do all the crew members- and possibly more!)


	3. Usopp

The Legend of One Piece: Usopp

By: NefertariNami

Usopp!

He run to town!

He run to hide!

From Merry Christmas!

Chopper started the fight!

And now Usopp takes flight!

But he'll stop,

When someone saves the day!

Hallejula?

Now Usopp!

Pick up your feet!

So you can run!

Even faster!

When you're running away,

The children still play!

I'd be brave!

But you're a sissy coward!

Now Usopp!

Didn't save the day!

Yet he put!

Christmas in her grave!

And so the battle is done!

And the songs shall be sung!

'Bout Usopp!

Will your name go down into history?

A/N: Heh... Heh... Poor Usopp! (shifty eyes)


	4. Luffy

The Legend of One Piece: Luffy

By: NefertariNami

Luffy!

He come to town!

He come to save!

The Princess Vivi!

Zero's making her pay,

And so Luffy must slay!

And he will,

When Luffy saves the day!

Hallejula!

Now Luffy!

Pick up your hat!

So you can shoot!

Your Gomu Powers!

When you're feeling all down,

Your crew will come around!

So be brave!

And not a sissy coward!

Now Luffy!

He save the day!

Put Zero!

In his grave!

And now Vivi is free,

And our hero shall be!

Luffy!

Your name will go down into history!

A/N: Isn't this alot better than that Zoro one?


	5. Sanji

The Legend of One Piece: Sanji

By: NefertariNami

Sanji!

He come to town!

He come totake!

The pretty ladies!

And now Nami is mad!

And our hero is sad!

But he won't,

When Sanji saves the day!

Hallejula!

Now Sanji!

Pick up your treats!

So you can try!

To hit on Nami!

When you're feeling all down,

Will someone try and come 'round?

But be brave!

And not a sissy coward!

Now Sanji!

Saves the day!

Put Zoro!

In his grave!

But sadly,

Only for now,

Zoro only gets pow!

But Sanji will hope 'till end of history!

A/N: If that was a little confusing, sorry, the last verse was supposed to mean that Sanji wishes that Zoro was dead, but he can only kick him and not kill him. For now... Rhyming was bad, sorry. 'Tis getting kindof late when I wrote this...


	6. Chopper

The Legend of One Piece: Chopper

By: NefertariNami

Chopper!

He come to town!

He come to save!

The sick and wounded!

And now Nami is sick,

But our doctor is quick!

We can't wait,

'Till Chopper saves the day!

Hallejula!

Now Chopper!

Pick up your herbs!

So you can heal!

The sick and healthy!

When you're feeling all down,

Just walk into town!

But be brave,

And not a sissy coward!

Now Chopper!

Has saved Nami!

Put the fever!

In its grave!

And now Nami is free,

And so is Luffy!

Chopper!

Your name will go down into history!

A/N: The last verse is talking about when Luffy takes Nami up the mountain in Drum. He is all bloody when he reaches the top, so Dr. Kureha has to take care of them. And, in my opinion, Dr. Kureha is a scary old hag, and if you like her... Please tell me why...


	7. Nico Robin

The Legend of One Piece: Nico Robin

By: NefertariNami

Robin!

You hide from town!

You try to hide!

From Captain Smoker!

You look at history!

Like it were a mystery!

Yet you know all the inscripted words!

Hallejula!

Now Robin!

Pick up Luffy!

So he can beat!

The one called Crocodile!

Princess Vivi's not free!

Who shall our hero be?

Be brave,

And not a sissy coward!

Now Robin!

She join Luffy!

She is free!

From Baroque Works!

And now Vivi is free!

And our hero shall be!

Robin!

Your name will go down into history!

A/N:In the second verse, it is talking about when Robin saves Luffy from the quicksand. Sorry if the rhyming is bad, I wrote this when I should have been asleep. I also just realized the pun in the last verse. Everyone knows that Robin studies history, and so, should she go down in history?


	8. Nefertari Vivi

The Legend of One Piece: Nefertari Vivi

By: NefertariNami

Vivi!

She come to town!

She come to take!

Laboon the Whale!

And now Luffy is mad!

Don't make our hero sad!

But he might,

When Vivi saves the day!

Hallejula!

Now Vivi,

Get on your duck!

So you can twirl!

Your peacock string slashers!

When you're feeling all down,

Luffy will come around!

So be brave!

And not a sissy coward!

Now Vivi!

Has saved the day!

She went and joined!

The Straw-Hat Pirates!

And now her kingdom is free!

And our hero shall be!

Vivi!

Your name will go down into history!

A/N: This is for Rahu Roux who likes Vivi a lot so I decided to make this his. Surprisingly this only took about 2 minutes to think of... Weird...


	9. Franky

The Legend of One Piece: Franky

By: NefertariNami

A/N: This is a request from LateNightWithMe. Sorry if I get any details wrong and sorry it took so long!

Franky!

He come to town!

He come to make!

Lots of Battle Frankys!

He is the 36th!

Just like he wished!

But he shouldn't,

Since the train ran him over!

Hallejula?

Now Franky!

Pick up your tools!

So you can fix!

The Straw Hat's Pirate Ship!

When you're feeling all down,

Your guitar will come 'round!

So be brave!

And not a sissy coward!

Now Franky!

Get your dream!

Make the ship!

To bash the Sea King!

And now Robin is free!

And so is Luffy?

Franky!

Will you go down with Luffy?

A/N: This took longer than usual. If it doesn't make any sense to you then, too bad! This was a request after all.


	10. Smoker

The Legend of One Piece: Smoker

By: NefertariNami

Smoker!

He come to town!

He come to take!

The Straw-Hat Luffy!

But Luffy won't give in,

And our hero can't swim!

And he won't!

No matter what they say!

Hallejula?

Now, Smoker!

Pick up your weapon!

So you can drain!

The Straw Hat's power!

When you're feeling all down,

Tashigi will come around!

So be brave!

And not a sissy coward!

Now Smoker!

Didn't catch Luffy!

Disapointed!

Marine Headquarters!

And now Hina is free,

Where is Luffy?

Smoker!

Bet you're not in history!

A/N: I wrote the majority of this in my Science class which was VERY hard since my Science class is so NOISY! Really, it is hard to even THINK straight in there...


	11. Tashigi

The Legend of One Piece: Tashigi

By: NefertariNami

Tashigi!

She come to town!

She come to take!

Some swords of power!

Zoro has one of them!

What should she do then?

Should she steal it or not?

Since Zoro is a StrawHat Pirate!

Hallejula!

Now Tashigi!

Pick up your sword!

So you can clean!

While Smoker's resting!

When you're feeling all down,

Smoker will come around!

SO be brave!

And not a sissy coward!

Now Tashigi!

Didn't get her sword!

And she looks!

So much like Kuina!

While she hunts down Zoro,

She goes looking for swords!

Tashigi!

Your name might go down into history!

A/N: I don't even know what to say about this one...


	12. Alvida

The Legend of One Piece: Alvida

By: NefertariNami

Alvida!

You come to town!

You come to smash!

Everyone and everything!

When Luffy knocked you out,

You ate a devil fruit!

And now you are very thin!

Hallejula?

Now Alvida!

Pick up your mace!

So you can smash!

Things in your way!

When you're feeling all down,

Someone might come around!

So be brave!

And not a sissy coward!

Now Alvida!

Didn't crush Luffy!

But she teamed!

Up with Buggy!

And now Koby is free!

Who shall our hero be?

Alvida!

Your name can go down into history!

A/N: ...Once again I have nothing to say about this one...


	13. Koby

The Legend of One Piece: Koby

By: NefertariNami

Koby!

He come to town!

He come to run!

From Miss Alvida!

She has put him away!

Now he doesn't play!

But he will!

When Luffy saves the day!

Hallejula!

Now Koby!

Pick up your mop!

So you can clean!

The Pirate's main deck!

When you're feeling all down,

Marine's will come around!

So be brave!

And not a sissy coward!

Now Koby!

Can save the day!

'Cause he is!

Becoming Marine!

And now Luffy is gone,

Is Koby a prawn?

Who knows?

Your name might go down into history!

A/N: Koby is the cabin boy with pink hair that served under Alvida's rule 'till Luffy saved the day! Hallejula! (Sorry, couldn't help myself!)


	14. Ace

The Legend of One Piece: Ace

Ace!

He come to town!

He come to kill!

The traitor Blackbeard!

Blackbeard ran away!

Now he has to pay!

And Ace!

Will save the day,

Hallejula!

Now Ace!

Pick up your board!

So you can sail!

In search of Blackbeard!

And along the way!

You met Luffy one day!

So is it fate?

Or is it destiny?

Now Ace!

Can save the day!

He can put!

Blackbeard away!

And when that is all done,

Is there a pun?

Who knows?

You might just go down into history!

A/N: Sorry it took so long. I have been busy with school and such. Umm... This chapter is dedicated to Raptor the Predator for giving me the idea. Thanks!


	15. Morgan

The Legend of One Piece: Morgan

Morgan!

He come to town!

He come to slay!

The one called Kuro!

When he goes back to town,

Kuro might come around!

But not because Morgan saves the day!

Hallejula?

Now Morgan!

Was hypnotised!

So he thinks!

He captured Kuro!

He is in the Marines!

So everyone scream!

Be brave!

And not a sissy coward!

Now Morgan!

Can't save the day!

Could've put!

Zoro in his grave!

But now Zoro is free!

And so is Luffy!

Morgan!

Can your name go down into history?

A/N: I was listening to "Kidnap the Sandy Claws" from the Nightmare Before Christmas when I wrote this. A little spoiler if you haven't got past the Kuro arc, but most of us have... I just found out a shocking secret about Luffy and I am still shocked even though I found it 6 hours ago...


	16. Hellmeppo

The Legend of One Piece: Hellmeppo

Hellmeppo!

He come to town!

He come to brag!

About his father!

And when he fights!

He doesn't bite!

But will he?

Once Luffy save the day?

Hallejula!

Now Hellmeppo!

Pick up your dog!

So you can scare!

The friendly people!

You break your promise!

Wish that you didn't!

So be brave, and not a sissy coward!

Now Hellmeppo!

Can't save the day!

Tried to put!

Koby in his grave!

But then Luffy saves the day!

What can we say?

Hellmeppo!

Your name can go down into history!

A/N: This was a little harder to write since Hellmeppo is such a long name. It might seem a little jumbled at parts because I was a little distracted... Okay! I was a lot distracted... I find myself more and more distracted every day... Anyway, Hellmeppo was the girly guy that was Captain Morgan's son in the arc where they get Zoro...


	17. Johnny

The Legend of One Piece: Johnny

Johnny!

He come to town!

He come to save!

His bro' Yosaku!

They get into trouble!

They met with Zoro!

Now they help him!

Whenever they get the chance!

Hallejula!

Now Johnny!

Pick up your sword!

So you can lend!

It to bro' Zoro!

When you're feeling all down,

Yosaku will come around!

So be brave!

And not a sissy coward!

Now Johnny!

Has saved the day!

Tried to put!

Arlong in his grave!

Thankfully Zoro succeded!

With his three swords!

So Johnny!

Your name will go down into history!

A/N: Johnny is the guy with sunglasses and the tattoo on his cheek in the Arlong arc. Him and Yosaku call everyone brother and sister. They were Zoro's hunting partners in the past. I call them the dynamic duo!


	18. Yosaku

The Legend of One Piece: Yosaku

Yosaku!

He come to town!

He come to save!

His bro' Johnny!

When he hops into town!

The people all run around!

But they won't!

When Yosaku saves the day!

Hallejula!

Now Yosaku!

Pick up your sword!

So you can help!

Your bro' Zoro!

When you're feeling all down,

Johnny will come around!

So be brave!

And not a sissy coward!

Now Yosaku!

Has saved the day!

Could've put!

Arlong in his grave!

But him and Johnny!

Went to party!

Yosaku!

Your name will go down into history!

A/N: The other partner to the dynamic duo. If I remember correctly, he is bald with a headband on his head. Johnny, him, and Zoro were partners in the past and these guys appear in the Arlong arc. Johnny and Yosaku call everyone brother and sister.


	19. Ener

The Legend of One Piece: Ener

Ener!

He 'zap' to town!

He 'zap' to play!

The Survival Game!

He overthrew Gan Forr!

Will he eat apple core?

But will he?

If Luffy saves the day?

Hallejula?

Now Ener!

Pick up your 'boat'!

So you can shoot!

Lots o' Lightning Bolts!

Robin found history?

Luffy's shouting in glee?

So be brave!

And not a sissy coward!

Now Ener!

Didn't save the day!

Didn't finish!

Survival Game!

But now Luffy can breathe!

'Cause he is free!

Ener!

Your name WILL go down into history!

A/N: Sorry, I had to use run-on sentences (if you can even call them that) for it to fit... Anyway! As I have seen people spell his name three ways (Ener, Enel, and Eneru), I have decided to do three different versions of him. Have fun and enjoy!


	20. Enel

The Legend of One Piece: Enel

Enel!

He come to town!

He come to kill!

The one called Conis!

Did she do something wrong?

To get in this song?

Maybe!

'Cause Enel save the day?

Hallejula!

Now Enel!

Pick up your Bolt!

So you can kill!

All of Skypiea!

When you're feeling all down!

Your Priests will come around!

So be brave!

And not a sissy coward!

Now Enel!

Can't save the day!

'Cause He lost!

At Survival Game!

And now Skypiea is free!

Yippee-hi-ee!

Enel!

Your name can go down into history!

A/N: Okay. A few things to add on... First of all, I absolutely DO NOT think of Enel/Ener/Eneru as a coward. And I think I have also seen Conis spelt Konis... TOO MANY DIFFERENT SPELLINGS!!!! ARRGH!!!!


	21. Eneru

The Legend of One Piece: Eneru

Eneru!

You come to town!

You come to slay!

The Straw-Hat D. Luffy!

Conis hid him away!

And now she must pay!

Will she?

Will you save the day?

Hallejula.

Now Eneru!

Pick up your butt!

So you can stop!

With the 5 minutes!

When you're feeling all down!

Kill someone around!

So be brave!

And not a sissy coward!

Now Eneru!

Won't save the day!

Didn't see!

Luffy's grave!

But now Gan Forr is "king"!

And Skypiea sings!

Eneru!

Your name might go down into history!

A/N: Done with the so called "God of Skypiea". But hey! Isn't Eneru a cool name?


	22. Mihawk

The Legend of One Piece: Mihawk

Mihawk!

He come to town!

He come to take!

Out all the swordsmen!

Took out Don Krieg!

Saw children cringe!

But they won't!

When Mihawk save the day!

Hallejula!

Now Mihawk!

Pick up your sword!

So you can slice!

All of your enemies!

When you're feeling all down,

Zoro will come around!

So be brave!

And not a sissy coward!

Now Mihawk!

Might save the day!

Can he put!

Zoro in his grave?

They will meet up again!

In a small den!

Mihawk!

Your name will go down into history!

* * *

A/N: I had this one out for a while now. I'm thinking of making stupid songs up for the dubbed versions, but I'm still not sure about it... 


	23. Pell

The Legend of One Piece

Pell!

He come to town!

He come to save!

The princess Vivi!

Zero sent her away!

For many days!

But she'll be back!

Before she lays!

Hallejula!

Now Pell!

Pick up your feet!

So you can turn!

Into a falcon!

When you're feeling all down,

Chaka will come around!

So be brave!

And not a sissy coward!

Now Pell!

Has saved the day!

Flew the bomb!

Into the sky!

But he's not really dead!

But that's what's said!

Pell!

Your name WILL go down into history!

* * *

A/N: Wrote this in Science since I finished early. Pell is an awsome character! 


	24. Chaka

The Legend of One Piece

Chaka!

He come to town!

He come to save!

The princess Vivi!

Zero put her away!

For more than a day!

She'll be back!

When Chaka saves the day!

Hallejula!

Now Chaka!

Pick up your sword!

So you can rush!

At Mr. Zero!

When you're feeling all down,

Birdy Pell comes around!

So be brave!

And not a sissy coward!

Now Chaka!

Has saved the day!

Put Croc!

In his grave!

And now everyone's free!

Had a big feast!

Chaka!

Your name will go down into history!

* * *

A/N: I wrote this one after the Pell one. I really should've been studying for my Orchestra Quiz though... 


	25. Brooke

The Legend of One Piece

Warning: Spoilers if you don't know who the heck Brooke is.

Brooke!

He come to town!

But he run inside!

His shadow disappeared!

You spent all but a day,

Luffy thought you would stay!

But you didn't!

Even though you play a violin!

Hallejula!

Now Brooke!

Pick up your hat!

So you can wave!

To pretty laides!

When you're feeling all down,

A lady might come around!

So be brave!

And not a sissy coward!

Now Brooke!

Fell from the sky!

He fell and made!

An imprint of himself!

Why must dead people win?

For this world is of sin!

Brooke!

Your name will go down into history!

* * *

A/N: A little different from my other ones, but at least I'm writing something... Sorry it took so long. I'm debating if I should put minor swear words in... Think it might be a good idea? 


	26. Igaram

Legend of One Piece

Igaram!

You ride a ship!

You ride to save!

The princess Vivi!

Luffy takes her away,

You have a price to pay!

And live!

So you can save the day!

Hallejula!

Now Igaram!

Pull on your bow!

So you can shoot!

Your cannon power!

When you're feeling all down,

The guardsmen will come around!

So be brave!

And not a sissy coward!

Now Igaram!

Has saved the day!

Brought little kid!

Out of the grave!

But now Vivi is free,

And one hero will be!

Igaram!

Your name will go down into history!

* * *

A/N: If you go to You Tube and type in Legend of Zelda theme song you should find the tune to this. If not then ask and I'll try to find a site with it. Also, the little kid talked about above is the one Mr. 2 attacks... I have an Orchestra concert tonight- last one ever at the same school with the same teacher... Wish me luck! By the way- I'm trying to update more often for you guys. Hope you enjoy! 


	27. Kaku

Legend of One Piece

CP9: Kaku

Kaku!

You come to town!

You come in form!

Of yellow giraffe!

You took Robin away!

Don't think you won't pay!

But maybe!

In some other day!

Hallejula!

Now Kaku!

Change to your form!

So you protect!

One of the keys!

When you're feeling all down,

Lucci might come around!

So be brave!

And not a sissy coward!

Now Kaku!

Can't save the day!

Got his key!

Taken away!

Nico Robin is free,

Who's our hero to be?

Kaku!

Your name will go down into history!

* * *

A/N: Yep. Another one in the same day! YAY!!! I still have my concert... gulp 


	28. Kalifa

Legend of One Piece

CP9: Kalifa

Kalifa!

You slide to town!

You slide to pummel!

The Mugiwara's!

They knocked out CP9,

And in record time!

But can they,

Knock out your super-powers?

Hallejula!

Now Kalifa!

Pick up your soap!

So you can slide!

Around the bathroom!

When you're feeling all down,

Kaku will come around!

So be brave!

And not a sissy coward!

Now Kalifa!

Has lost a key!

And lost!

The CP title!

Nico Robin is free!

That's worse than the key!

Kalifa!

Your name will go down into history!

* * *

A/N: Can you tell I'm nervous? I'm popping these out to relieve the stress... Concert... AHHH!!!! 


	29. Blueno

Legend of One Piece

CP9: Blueno

Blueno!

He come to town!

And he walk!

Through self-made door!

You ate a Devil Fruit!

And learned how to coop!

But will you?

When Luffy beats you up?

Hallejula!

Now Blueno!

Pick up your gel!

So you can shape!

Your funky hair!

When you're feeling all down,

Spandam will come around!

So be brave!

And not a sissy coward!

Now Blueno!

Got beat up bad!

He has fainted!

Might be his death bed!

Nico Robin got free!

What world can this be?

Blueno!

Your name will go down into history!

* * *

A/N: I wrote this one during Math and Lunch. The orchestra concert last night was one I'll never forget... VIOLA POWER!!! 


	30. Laboon

LoOP: Laboon

Laboon!

You swim to town!

You swim and wait!

For your nakama!

They have sailed away!

You've waited for days!

But they'll be back!

Because they made a promise!

Hallejula!

Now Laboon!

Pick up your head!

So you can hit!

The mighty mountain!

When you're feeling all down,

Crocus will come around!

So be brave!

And not a sissy coward!

Now Laboon!

Will wait for more!

Until the day!

His crew will come again!

He knows that his crew's gone!

But yearns for a song!

Laboon!

Your name will go down into history!

* * *

A/N: I didn't want to put any spoilers in this chapter. 


	31. Shanks

Legend of One Piece

By: NefertariNami

Shanks!

He come to town!

He come to save!

The brave young Luffy!

Bear guy put him away!

And now he must pay!

So Shanks!

Will save the day!

Hallejula!

Now Shanks!

Pick up your hat!

So you can give!

It to Luffy!

When you're feeling all down,

Ben Beckman will come around!

So be brave!

And not a sissy coward!

Now Shanks!

Has saved the day!

Kept Luffy!

From his grave!

And now Luffy is free!

And so our hero must be!

Shanks!

Your name will go down into history!

* * *

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to the one and only, LuffyxRuby. Thanks for the request! 


End file.
